Sunshine After The Rain
by greenandred
Summary: Matahari akan bersinar lebih terang dan indah setelah hujan. Begitupun langit. Langit itu akan jadi lebih bagus setelah hujan berhenti,"


**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: AU, OOC**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

A/N: Fic ini juga saya re-publish dari profil lama saya. Selamat membaca...

_

_

**Sunshine After The Rain**

**by greenandred**

**_**

**_**

Naruto memandang hasil ujian akhirya dengan sebal. Memang nilai-nilainya tidak ada yang merah, bahkan bisa dibilang sangat memuaskan. Wali kelas dan orang tuanya pun memujinya. Tapi Naruto sangat kecewa. Dia hanya memperoleh peringkat kedua di kelasnya, sedangkan peringkat pertama disandang oleh Sasuke. Ini merupakan malapetaka besar baginya. Dia jadi teringat lagi taruhannya dengan Sasuke, teman sebangku sekaligus teman berantemnya sebulan yang lalu.

Siang itu jam Olah Raga di kelas Naruto ditiadakan karena hujan deras (lebih tepatnya karena guru olahraga mereka, Gai-sensei yang menderita alergi dingin tidak masuk karena hujan ini sudah berlangsung dari pagi dan udaranya juga sangat dingin). Para siswa hanya diberi tugas mencatat oleh guru piket. Tapi tentu saja tak satu pun siswa di kelas itu yang mencatat materi yang ditugaskan. Mereka malah sibuk sendiri dengan urusan masing-masing. Ada yang tidur (Shikamaru), bergosip (Sakura, Ino, Hinata, dll), bahkan ada juga yang main monopoli (Kiba, Choji, Gaara, Shino, Tenten). Naruto sendiri hanya memandangi hujan yang mengguyur bumi dengan derasnya dari jendela tempat duduknya. Naruto selalu suka hujan, banyak kenangan yang tercipta saat hujan turun. Sasuke, yang duduk di sebelahnya, tiba-tiba menyenggol lengannya. Naruto menoleh padanya.

"Apa, Teme?" tanya Naruto ketus karena merasa terganggu acara melamunnya diinterupsi.

"Tumben sekali kau hanya duduk diam di sini, Dobe. Kau tidak ikut mereka main?" Sasuke bertanya sambil memandang Gaara dan yang lainnya yang sedang main monopoli. Menurutnya ini sangat aneh karena Naruto, yang notabene adalah orang paling hiperaktif di seluruh Konoha Gakure (selain Lee dan Gai-sensei pastinya), hanya duduk diam di bangkunya sambil menatap kosong keluar jendela kelas saat pelajaran kosong.

"Kalau kau menggangguku hanya untuk bertanya hal bodoh macam itu, kupastikan kau bakal kehilangan rambut bebek kebanggaanmu itu, Teme!" Naruto mendesis sambil memandang keluar jendela lagi.

Sasuke ingin sekali memukul teman – atau musuh – nya yang satu ini. Namun dia menekan emosinya dan meneruskan bicaranya.

"Hei, Dobe, kau tahu kan ujian akhir tinggal satu bulan lagi?" tanya Sasuke, mengabaikan fakta bahwa saat ini wajah Naruto tidak menghadap ke arahnya.

"Tentu saja aku ingat! Memang apa hubungannya, Teme?" Naruto balik bertanya. Bergumam lebih tepatnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?" usul Sasuke. Naruto bisa menangkap sedikit nada antusias dalam suaranya.

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Naruto yang terus saja memandang ke arah luar.

"Sini dulu!" Sasuke menghadapkan wajah Naruto padanya. Naruto memandangnya dengan death glare terbaiknya yang mungkin bisa mengalahkan Death Glare Uchiha™.

"Taruhan. Kita bandingkan nilai ujian kita. Yang mendapat jumlah paling banyak dialah pemenangnya." jelas Sasuke.

"Oh! Boleh! Kalau begitu yang kalah diberi hukuman apa?" tanya Naruto yang mulai tertarik.

"Yang kalah jadi butler yang menang selama tiga bulan." ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Butler? Pelayan pribadi?" Naruto mengkonfirmasi.

"Ya! Butler! Apapun yang diminta si pemenang tidak boleh dibantah oleh yang kalah dan tidak boleh protes. Lalu tidak boleh minta imbalan. Setuju?" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, kemudian di sambut oleh Naruto.

"Setuju!" jawab Naruto bersemangat dan menjabat tangan Sasuke.

Sejak hari itu Naruto jadi makin semangat belajar. Memang sih dia sudah biasa masuk peringkat tiga besar di kelasnya sejak SD dengan mudahnya. Tapi dia tidak mau meremehkan Sasuke hanya gara-gara dia murid pindahan yang baru datang tiga bulan yang lalu. Lagipula siapa sih yang mau menjadi pelayan pribadi si Teme Menyebalkan itu? Menjadi pelayan pribadinya sama saja dengan bunuh diri! Sasuke itu sama sekali tidak punya belas kasihan. Di sekolah saja dia dijuluki Si Raja Tega. Walapun begitu dia punya banyak sekali fans setia yang tidak kalah menyebalkannya. Dan sekarang, dengan suksesnya Naruto di kalahkan oleh Sasuke menyebalkan itu! Dan Naruto ngeri sendiri memikirkan nasibnya saat menjadi butler Sasuke nantinya. Pasti sengsara sekali!

"TINGGGG……TINGGG…....TINGGG……."

Naruto terlonjak kaget mendengar suara ponselnya.

_Siapa sih? Mengganggu saja!_ Batin Naruto kesal.

Dia kemudian mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja di samping tempat tidurnya. SMS… dari Sasuke! Naruto membuka SMS itu dengan sedikit gemetar.

From : $AsUke –t3Me

Yo Dobe! Msih ingt trhan qt kan?? Smpai ktmu stlah lbran ya. Sypkn drimu u/ jd Butler yg baik ya… Hua, ha,ha,ha,ha…… 10000000 x…

Naruto sebal sekali membaca SMS itu. Dia melempar ponsel-nya ke tempat tidurnya dan menjatuhkan dirinya di sana.

"Aaaaaarrrrrggggghhhhh...!!!"

Naruto berteriak ke dalam bantalnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya yang sudah/selalu berantakan itu.

Benar-benar mimpi buruk!

_

_

Naruto menaiki tangga sekolah yang akan mengantarnya langsung ke kelasnya dengan sedikit terhuyung. Ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah liburan musim dingin. Liburan musim dingin yang rasanya singkat sekali untuk Naruto. Bukan kerena liburannya yang sangat menyenangkan, tapi lebih karena dia dibayang-bayangi terus oleh hukuman taruhannya dengan Sasuke. Keadaan ini diperparah dengan Sasuke yang setiap hari selama liburan terus-terusan meng-SMS-nya untuk tidak lupa akan tugas yang telah menantinya setelah liburan. Menyebalkan!!

Naruto duduk di kursinya di samping jendela. Baru lima anak yang berangkat. Dan mereka semua duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing. Bangku di sebelah Naruto yang kosong menandakan bahwa Sasuke belum berangkat. Ini membuat Naruto sedikit lebih lega. Naruto memandang keluar jendela. Ke arah halaman depan sekolahnya yang terlihat sangat jelas dari jendelanya ini. Pandangannya langsung tertumbuk pada salah seorang siswa yang sedang berjalan dengan tenang memasuki halaman sekolah. Naruto terus memelototi anak itu sampai anak itu berhenti di tengah halaman karena seseorang sepertinya memanggilnya. Naruto tersenyum sendiri. Dia adalah kakak kelasnya. Namanya Sai. Hiwatari Sai. Dia adalah murid terpandai di sekolah mereka ini. Kapten tim basket sekolah dan ketua kelas. Dan pernah mejabat sebagai ketua OSIS selama dua tahun terakhir. Dia tidak menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS tahun ini karena dia sudah kelas tiga. Dan mulai semester ini dia juga tidak lagi menjabat sebagai kapten tim basket sekolah karena alasan yang sama.

Pertama kali mereka bertemu adalah pada hari pertama Naruto di sekolah ini, dan waktu itu hujan turun. Sai meminjamkan payung pada Naruto yang terlihat sangat cemas sedangkan dia sendiri berlari menerobos hujan. Sejak saat itu Naruto mulai menyukai Sai. Yah, walaupun mereka sama-sama laki-laki. Naruto sudah lama tahu bahwa dirinya adalah penyuka sesama jenis.

"Dobe!"

Naruto terlonjak kaget sambil menoleh ke belakang. Dia melihat Sasuke sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Tapi dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sai yang ternyata sedang berbicara dengan Asuma-sensei.

"Kau sedang lihat apa?" tanya Sasuke. Dia menjulurkan tubuhnya ke jendela dan melihat ke arah mana Naruto melihat. Kemudian dia paham.

"Oh. Dia," kata Sasuke datar. Kemudian dia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di sebelah Naruto. Memandang berkeliling kelas dengan tampang dinginnya yang biasa.

"Memangnya kau kenal dia, Teme?" tanya Naruto , masih memandangi Sai.

"Bukan hanya kenal. Aku tahu dia luar dalam. Semua rahasia dan kebiasaan-kebiasaannya, dan kebenaran-kebenaran tentang anak itu," jawab Sasuke sambil membuka tasnya dan mengambil sebuah buku dari dalamnya sementara Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke. Tampak sangat senang dan bersemangat.

"Kau yakin benar kenal dia?" tanya Naruto lagi. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya pada Naruto.

"Hn. Tidak mungkin kan aku tidak kenal sepupuku sendiri, Dobe? Dan jangan pasang tampang begitu! Aneh, tau tidak?" kata Sasuke. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke bukunya lagi.

"Kau mau bantu aku tidak?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Bantu? Apa?" tanggap Sasuke, masih membaca bukunya.

"Bantu aku berkenalan dengan Sai, Teme!" kata Naruto.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke.

"Kenpa tidak? Dia straight, ya?" kata Naruto sedikit kecewa.

"Bukan begitu. Aku malas saja dan ingat ya, kau masih berstatus sebagai butlerku selama tiga bulan kedepan. Jadi, jangan pernah coba-coba bantah kata-kataku atau kau akan merasakan sendiri akibatnya." ancam Sasuke sambil terus membaca bukunya. Naruto mamandang keluar jendela lagi dengan kecewa. Dia tahu tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Sasuke yang sudah memutuskan sesuatu. Ternyata Sai sudah menghilang dari halaman yang sekarang sudah sepi. Naruto jadi tambah kesal.

_

_

Sudah satu bulan ini Naruto menjadi butler Sasuke. Mimpi buruk deh pokoknya! Naruto harus mengerjakan semua tugas sekolah Sasuke dan harus benar semuanya. Kalau ada yang salah satu soal saja, Naruto akan mendapat hukuman yang aneh-aneh dari Sasuke. Misalnya saja, maju ke depan kelas dan harus menari disko di saat pelajaran Iruka-sensei. Aneh 'kan? Ke mana pun Sasuke pergi, Naruto harus selalu mengikutinya. Naruto hampir tidak punya waktu di rumah karena harus terus mengekor Sasuke.

Sore ini, hujan turun dengan amat sangat derasnya. Naruto dan Sasuke yang sama-sama tidak membawa payung terpaksa berteduh sampai hujan reda. Mereka pulang sore karena Sasuke harus latihan basket dulu tadi. Sekarang dia yang ditunjuk sebagai kapten menggantikan Sai.

"Dobe, kau benar tidak bawa payung?" tanya Sasuke dengan agak sebal.

"Harus kubilang berapa kali baru kau mau percaya sih, Teme? Aku tidak tahu kalau mau hujan begini. Coba kalau aku tahu, aku pasti akan bawa payung!" jawab Naruto membela dirinya sendiri.

"Hn. Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Hei. Kehujanan juga ya?" sapa sebuah suara dari belakang Naruto. Naruto dan Sasuke langsung menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah datangnya suara itu. Tas yang Naruto pegang sampai hampir jatuh karena menegetahui siapa yang berdiri di belakangnya. Sai, dengan segala pesona yang dimiliknya, berdiri tegak tepat di hadapan Naruto.

"Hn. Kau juga?" Tanya Sasuke ringan. Sai menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi kau tidak bawa payung?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Naruto hanya bisa memandang kagum Sai tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Iya. Tapi nanti Neji mau ke sini." Jawab Sai.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Katanya mau mengajakku ke toko buku." Jawab Sai. Sasuke manggut-manggut tanda mengerti.

"Neji siapa sih?" bisik Naruto di telinga Sasuke.

"Eh, itu Neji. Duluan ya?" Kata Sai sebelum Sasuke sempat menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Sai berlari menerobos hujan. Berlari menuju ke sosok seorang anak laki-laki berambut kecoklatan sepanjang punggung yang sekarang berhenti di tengah hujan sambil membawa payung. Sebelum berbalik pergi, anak laki-laki itu sempat melambaikan tangannya kepada Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke membalasnya, namun Naruto hanya diam mematung memandang Sai dan Neji yang berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan di kejauhan.

"Itu yang namanya Neji. Dia tunangannya Sai," Kata Sasuke memecah kesunyian.

Selama beberapa saat, terjadi kesunyian yang sangat tidak nyaman di antara mereka berdua.

"Naruto?" akhirnya Sasuke bersuara.

Tanpa disadarinya, kaki Naruto telah bergerak dengan sendirinya. Berjalan menerobos hujan, ke tempat Sai dan Neji menghilang di pintu gerbang sekolah. Naruto tidak mempedulikan Sasuke yang ribut memanggil-manggil namanya di belakangnya. Sesampainya di gerbang sekolah, Naruto tidak menemukan siapapun di sana. Sai dan Neji sudah pergi. Dia hanya sendirian di gerbang itu.

Tak terasa, air mata mulai meleleh dari kedua matanya. Bercampur dengan air hujan yang mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya. Dadanya bergemuruh. Hatinya sakit. Dan dia hanya berdiri saja di sana. Basah kuyup dan sendirian. Rasanya sakit dan dingin.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah tiba di samping Naruto. Naruto diam saja. Suara Sasuke terdengar sangat jauh dan samar-samar. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke memanggil dirinya dengan nama yang benar. Bukan 'Dobe', 'Baka', atau 'Usuratonkachi' seperti biasanya. Naruto hanya memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan sangat merana.

"Jangan pasang tampang begitu! Aneh tau!" Kata Sasuke sambil memayungi Naruto dengan tasnya yang juga sudah basah kuyup. Naruto sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia memeluk Sasuke dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Walaupun Naruto tidak menangis meraung-raung, Sasuke tahu bahwa hatinya telah hancur.

Langit masih mengguyur mereka dengan airnya yang kecil-kecil dan menusuk menyakitkan seperti jarum.

_

_

Setelah kejadian hari itu, Naruto jadi lebih sering melamun dan jadi pendiam. Sasuke heran sendiri kenapa Naruto bisa jadi pendiam begitu. Padahal biasanya cerewetnya minta ampun. Naruto juga jadi punya kebiasaan aneh baru, yaitu menanyakan pada orang lain hal-hal tidak penting seperti "Sudah menemukan orang yang kau cari belum?" atau "Hidup itu menurutmu seperti apa sih?" Aneh, 'kan?

"Teme, kejadian alam yang paling kau suka itu apa?" tanya Naruto pada suatu pagi saat dia dan Sasuke berangkat sekolah bersama. Mereka kebetulan bertemu di jalan karena jarak rumah mereka tidak terlalu jauh.

"Hn? Hujan," Jawab Sasuke. Dia memang suka sekali pada hujan.

"Hujan? Aku juga suka hujan," Kata Naruto .

"Bagian mananya yang kau suka?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Mmm, hujan itu membawa banyak kenangan. Yang sedih ataupun yang bahagia. Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku memang suka hujan. Tapi aku lebih suka pada langit dan cahaya matahari yang bersinar setelah hujan berhenti," Jawab Sasuke sambil mendongak, memandang langit di kejauhan.

"Memang langit dan mataharinya kenapa?" Naruto bertanya lebih lanjut. Sasuke menunduk memandangnya.

"Matahari akan bersinar lebih terang dan indah setelah hujan. Begitupun langit. Langit itu akan jadi lebih bagus setelah hujan berhenti," Jawab Sasuke sambil memandang langit lagi.

"Oh, begitu ya," Gumam Naruto sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dan ikut-ikutan memandang langit di kejauhan.

"Hei, Dobe, kau ikut karya wisata tidak?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Naruto sedikit terlonjak mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke itu.

"Tidak tahu," Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Ikut saja. Kalau tidak ada kau tidak akan menyenangkan. Dan lagi, kau itu masih sah sebagai butlerku!" ucap Sasuke

"Lihat nanti saja," Jawab Naruto lagi. Dia kembali memandang langit di kejauhan sambil merenungi makna kata-kata Sasuke tentang cahaya matahari setelah hujan sementara Sasuke cemberut di sebelahnya.

_Dasar, Usuratonkachi!_ Batin Sasuke sebal.

_

_

Hari keberangkatankarya wisata.

Sasuke mencari Naruto ke mana-mana, tapi tetap tidak bisa menemukannya di manapun. Akhirnya dia menaiki bus yang telah disiapkan oleh panitia dengan sedikit muram. Dia memilih tempat duduk di samping jendela. Selain hujan, dia juga suka pemandangan di malam hari. Beberapa saat setelah dia duduk, seseorang juga duduk di sampingnya. Sasuke tidak terlalu memperhatikan siapa orang itu dan terus saja memandang keluar jendela.

"Teme, kau kenapa? Dari tadi diam saja," tanya orang yang duduk di samping Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba. Sasuke yang sedang asik mengamati pemandangan di luar jendela sedikit terlonjak mendengar pertanyaan tetangganya yang tiba-tiba itu. Suaranya juga terdengar tidak asing di telinganya. Perlahan Sasuke menoleh pada tetangganya itu. Dia melihat Naruto sedang duduk bersandar di bangkunya sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau ikut juga, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke. Dia agak kaget melihat Naruto duduk di sebelahnya. Padahal tadi dia sudah berpikir jangan-jangan Naruto tidak ikut karya wisata kali ini.

"Iyalah. Memangnya tidak boleh? Sekalian refreshing," Jawab Naruto santai sambil membetulakan posisi duduknya.

"Aku senang kau ikut, Dobe," Kata Sasuke sambil mengacak rambut pirang Naruto. Membuatnya jadi makin berantakan.

"Apaan sih, Teme?! Sudah! Aku mau tidur. Kalau sudah sampai, bangunkan aku!" Kata Naruto ketus. Setelah itu dia menarik ritsluiting jaketnya dan memejamkan matanya. Sasuke hanya memandangnya dengan pasrah. Kemudian dia melanjutkan lamunannya lagi.

_

_

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya karena dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang jatuh ke pundaknya. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sebentar, kemudian dia menoleh ke kiri. Dia melihat Naruto yang telah tidur dengan damai di tempat duduknya sendiri. Kepalanya terkulai ke bahu Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Dia mengangkat tangannya. Menyentuh wajah Naruto yang mulus dan mengelusnya. Kemudian dia melanjutkan tidurnya lagi.

_

_

"Dobe, bangun! Sudah sampai!" Kata Sasuke sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Naruto.

"Hhmmh?" gumam Naruto sambil membuka matanya perlahan.

"Sudah sampai," Ulang Sasuke. "Cepat turun!" Sambungnya sambil mengacak rambut Naruto dan berjalan turun dari bus. Naruto cepat-cepat bangun ketika menyadari bahwa tak ada orang lain lagi selain dirinya di dalam bus.

"Teme, tunggu!" panggil Naruto sambil berlari keluar dari bus. Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan ke arah penginapan yang sudah disiapkan oleh panitia dan menuju ke kamar mereka. Kebetulan mereka mendapat kamar yang sama.

Sekarang mereka ada di Hokkaido. Mereka semua berencana melewatkan satu minggu penuh di Hokkaido. Empat hari penuh untuk mengelingi tempat-tempat wisata di sana bersama rombongan, dan tiga hari bebas. Hari pertama mereka dipersilakan untuk beristirahat di penginapan atau berjalan-jalan di sekitar penginapan. Tiga hari selanjutnya mereka gunakan untuk berkelilng pulau Hokkaido. Mereka semua sangat menikmati perjalanan mereka ini.

Mungkin hanya Naruto saja yang tidak bisa menikmati perjalanan ini. Dia selalu melamun saat di dalam bis dan hanya ikut berjalan kesana kemari seperti orang yang sudah kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Bahkan saat Sasuke memintanya untuk membawakan brang-barangnya, Naruto menurut saja tanpa perlawanan. Padahal bisanya dia akan memberikan berjuta alasan agar dia dapat terhindar dari tugasnya menjadi butler Sasuke.

"Dobe, kau kenapa? Kenapa diam saja dari kemarin? Sakit?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya. Saat itu sore hari, dan mereka sedang duduk di beranda kamar penginapan mereka yang menghadap ke laut luas yang terbentang di depan mereka sementara hujan mengguyur bumi.

"Aku ngomong kok," Jawab Naruto, masih saja melamun sambil memandangi hujan. Memandang langit mendung di atas laut di kejauhan.

"Kau ini memang benar-benar dobe! Biasanya kan kau ini tidak bisa diam! Kenapa sekarang kau bisa jadi seperti mayat hidup begini? Ngomong saja hanya sepotong-sepotong begitu. Dan lagi, kau tidak melaksanakan tugasmu sebagai butler dengan baik!" Jelas Sasuke berapi-api.

"Maaf kalau begitu," Tanggap Naruto singkat sambil terus memandangi hujan.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak.

"Gara-gara Sai ya?" Tanya Sasuke lirih. Naruto menoleh memandang Sasuke. Selama beberapa saat Naruto hanya memperhatikan Sasuke dengan seksama. Akhirnya dia memalingkan kepalanya dan memandang hujan dan laut di kejauhan lagi.

"Begitulah," Jawab Naruto akhirnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang.

"Dobe, kau masih ingat kata-kataku tentang cahaya matahari setelah hujan?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memandang Naruto yang mengagguk kecil.

"Yang kau alami saat ini itu sama saja seperti hujan badai yang tiba-tiba menyerang tanpa ada tanda-tanda apapun. Pastinya badai itu akan membuat banyak sekali kerusakan dan kerugian. Tapi cepat atau lambat, matahari akan muncul lagi dan akan bersinar lebih terang dan lebih indah daripada sebelumnya ini. Dan kerusakan yang diakibatkan oleh badai itu akan cepet diperbaiki dan kembali lagi seperti semula walaupun ada beberapa bekas dari badai itu yang tidak bisa diapa-apakan lagi. Kau mengerti maksudku?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Aku mengerti maksud kata-katamu itu. Tapi sampai kapan badai ini akan terus menghancurkan semuanya? Harus sampai kapan aku menanggung rasa sakitnya?" Tanya Naruto lirih. Dia terus saja menatap hujan di depannya.

"Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang…."

"Tidak, kau tidak tahu," Potong Naruto.

"Ya! Aku tahu! Karena sekarang ini aku sedang merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang apa yang kau rasakan," Sasuke berkata lirih. Naruto menoleh memandangnya. Tatapannya penuh tanya.

"Awalnya memang berat sekali waktu tahu bahwa orang kita sukai tidak menyukai kita. Tapi aku tahu kalau tidak semua cinta harus memiliki. Dan aku juga yakin kalau setelah hujan, matahari akan bersinar lebih terang dan lebih indah daripada sebelumnya. Dan… cinta macam apa yang membuat para pecintanya jadi sakit?" Lanjut Sasuke mantap. Naruto terus memandangnya.

"Kalau kau benar-benar mencintai Sai, seharusnya kau senang melihat dia bahagia bersama dengan cintanya sendiri. Awalnya memang sakit sekali, tapi kita juga tidak bisa memaksakan cinta kita sendiri. Dan kalau kita berkubang di dalam, rasa sakit itu akan menghancurkan kita dari dalam. Kau juga masih harus memikirkan masa depanmu, masih harus membahagiakan orangtuamu, masih harus menyelesaikan sekolahmu, dan sederet tugas penting lainnya. Kalau kau terus menutup diri kau dan tidak memikirkan kehidupanmu, kasihan orangtuamu, Dobe. Bakat-bakat terpendammu jadi sia-sia. Kau tidak sendirian di dunia ini, Dobe. Walaupun kau tak diragukan lagi keidiotannya! Ha, ha!" Terang Sasuke panjang lebar. Naruto hanya diam saja mendengar kata-kata Sasuke dan sedikit mengernyit mendengar kalimat terakhir yang sepertinya sengaja ditambahkan oleh Sasuke. Dia mencoba memahami arti kata-kata itu sementara hujan masih turun dengan derasnya di sekitar mereka.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang sekali lagi. Kemudian dia bangkit berdiri dari temptnya duduk.

"Coba kau pikirkan kata-kataku barusan," kata Sasuke pada Naruto. Kemudian dia berjalan pergi.

"Sasuke, siapa orang yang kau sukai itu?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke saat dia sudah sampai di pintu. Sasuke bimbang sejenak, kemudian dia menghela nafas panjang sekali lagi.

"Dia itu… Kau." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Naruto terkejut sekali mendengar jawaban Sasuke itu. Dia memandang Sasuke tak percaya. Tapi dia melihat kejujuran tercermin di kedua mata onyx milik Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke pergi dari beranda. Meninggalkan Naruto dan pikirannya yang semakin kacau.

_

_

Pagi harinya, Naruto bangun dari tidurnya dengan semangat baru. Akhirnya dia mengerti apa yang selama ini berusaha di sampaikan oleh Sasuke. Ya, dia tak selamanya hidup di masa lalu dan terus menangis. Dan seperti yang dikatakan oeleh Sasuke, hari ini matahari bersinar dengan segala kemegahan dan keindahan yang dimilikinya setelah hujan yang terus turun dari kemarin.

"Pagi, Teme!" Sapa Naruto ceria saat dia bertemu dengan Sasuke untuk sarapan pagi di ruang makan penginapan.

"Hn. Sudah balik lagi sekarang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja. Lagupula aku masih mau hidup," Jawab Naruto.

"Bagus kalau begitu," Tanggap Sasuke. Kemudian mereka berdua memulai sarapan mereka berdua. Mereka memilih meja di dekat jendela. Dari sana mereka bisa melihat laut.

Naruto terus memperhatikan Sasuke. Dia masih ingat dengan jawaban Sasuke saat dia ditanya siapa anak yang dia sukai. Semalaman Naruto sudah berpikir. Sekarang dia memang belum menyukai Sasuke. Tapi mungkin nanti dia bisa belajar untuk menyukainya dengan segala pesona yang Sasuke miliki.

Setelah dipikir-pikir, Sasuke jauh lebih segalanya dari Sai. Lebih baik, lebih pintar, lebih keren. Dan yang paling penting, dia menyukai Naruto. Kenapa dari dulu dia tidak menyadari kelebihan-kelebihan Sasuke ini ya? Dari dulu Naruto selalu menanggap Sasuke itu menyebalkan, egois, sering bertindak seenaknya sendiri, dan hanya mementingkan kepentingannya sendiri. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi hal itu sudah tidak terlalu mengganggunya sekarang ini. Naruto tersenyum sendiri memikirkan hal itu.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?" Tanya Sasuke saat dia melihat Naruto tersenyum. Padahal tidak ada yang lucu.

"Tidak kok. Aku hanya senang mengetahui ada orang baik yang menyukaiku" Jawab Naruto singkat sambil melanjutkan memakan sarapannya.

Jawaban Naruto itu Sukses membuat wajah sasuke memerah.

"Dasar, Usuratonkachi!"

"Teme!"

Dari jendela di samping tempat duduk mereka, cahaya matahari menorobos masuk. Menyinari ruangan tempat mereka makan dengan sinarnya yang sangat indah. Lebih indah dari cahayanya yang kemarin. Karena matahari akan bersinar lebih indah stelah hujan reda.

*****-FIN-*****

**_**

**_**

A/N: Nggak banyak yang saya ganti sih. Review, please... ^_^


End file.
